Cant let you go 3 A Damon Salvatore story
by Airin Wolf
Summary: This girl Caroline dont like you and you dont like her, could you really be such a big threat to her? She must really love Damon a lot... or maybe she just didnt want the new girl to be cool.


I can't go on the party to night, you sigh and sat down on your bed after cleaning out your closet for something nice to wear for the party. A paper plane landed beside you on the bed. You unfold the paper and inside were it a beautiful necklace with a dragon and a diamond-like stone in the dragon's eye. There was something written on the inside of the paper so you left the necklace beside you and read the paper. "Not going just because you couldn't find anything to wear is a bad excuse. This necklace will fit perfect with your black skirt and red top". It didn't say who it was from, so you walk over to the window and looked out, but all you could see was Elena and Bonnie coming towards your house.

Hey girl, are you ready for the party? Shouted Bonnie to you while waving.

I will be right there, just give me a minute. You weren't sure about wearing the necklace you got, but it was so pretty so you put on your black mini skirt and your red top with the necklace. After fixing your hair and make-up you went out to Bonnie and Elena.

Wow, you look amazing girl! Bonnie said when you met them.

You and Elena are very pretty tonight too. You three went on your way to the party, and you were pretty sure that Caroline was going to be there. Bonnie and Elena explained to you how she is and what you should and shouldn't do if you wanted to be on the good side of her.

Wow, is the whole city here tonight? You asked and looked around when you got there.

Pretty much, now is your chance to see who the handsome guys are and have fun, Bonnie said and gave you a smile. You three saw Stefan in the center of the crowd and walked over to him, while walking over to him many guys whistled at you.

You look so beautiful like always, Stefan said to Elena and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They talked together for a while and you decided to get some drinks and Bonnie went with you. Caroline was there and not surprisingly Damon was there as well.

I didn't think you would come, Caroline said to you.

Why shouldn't I? you said and gave her a smirk. Damon winked to you and Caroline turned her back to you and went away with Damon.

They 2 are a perfect match, Bonnie commented on Damon and Caroline.

Why do you say so? He doesn't seem like her a bit, but then again I don't know him.

Let just say that he is one person you want to stay away from Airin, Stefan said behind you. He and Elena joined you two.

And why is that? Does he have a criminal record or something? Stefan looked at Elena and her at Bonnie and vice-versa.

Its better that you don't know, just take my advice and stay as far as you can away from him, Stefan warned you and toke some punch from the table. You looked curious over at Damon while thinking what could be so dangerous with him. As if you thought it out loud Damon turned towards you and gave you a playful smirk like saying " if you want to find out, just say so ". The party went on and you danced a little with Bonnie since you didn't have any date and you had a lot of fun. Sometimes Damon gave you glance and you him, but you didn't talk while you were there. When you and Bonnie decided to sit on a table and just relax two guys came over to you and asked if you would dance. Bonnie said yes right away, but you weren't so sure.

Come on Airin, Bonnie said and dragged you out of the chair and pushed you over to the other guy. You gave him a foolish smile before the dance started and it was a slow song. "Damn, I don't even know the guy and I have to dance slowly with him ", you thought and cursed inside your head. He held out his hand for you to take and you reached out your hand, but just before your hands touched Damon came and toke your hand instead.

Hey she's my date, go find yourself someone else, the guy shouted at Damon.

Why don't you dance with Caroline in stead? Damon asked him and the guy started to smile.

Why don't you just go back to her, and let me have the dance with this one? You blushed a little over that they both wanted to dance with you. Damon turned around so he could face him.

Caroline is alone right now, why don't you go and cheer her up a bit? You will have fun, Damon whispered to him and after a few seconds he was gone. He turned around to face you and started to dance with you.

How did you do that? You asked him.

Do what? Caroline is very popular here, once he found out that she was alone he toke the chance, so I didn't do anything really, Damon answer while smiling. You danced through the whole dance and after the song ended another slow dance came on and you started to walk away, but Damon didn't let you.

Another dance, he said and smiled so lovely to you. Elena and Stefan came towards you, but Damon didn't give them any attention. He just danced with you and even when Stefan talked to him, he didn't stop.

Damon, would you please stop dancing and follow me? Stefan asked.

Why would I do such a foolish thing? I'm dancing with a very beautiful lady now and it would be impolite of me to just stop and walk away, Damon answer while dancing with you.

Then Airin could I talk to you for a second?

I'm sure she won't mind me being here so why don't you just talk to both of us? Damon said and had eye contact with you. Somehow you couldn't protest against it, so you just nodded to Damon.

Just talk away Stefan, I don't mind Damon being here, you said and Stefan sigh and looked a little irritating on him.

Airin, I know a really handsome guy who is very interesting in meeting you, shall we meet him now? Elena said trying to get you away from Damon. You stopped dancing and faced them, but Damon didn't let you go and put his hand around your waist and smelled your scent on your neck.

My you smell wonderful, Damon whispered in your ear and gave Stefan a playful look.


End file.
